


It's Raining Cats and Dogs

by ilysehuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hybrids, Kitty!Chen, M/M, Puppy!Baekhyun, slight chansoo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysehuns/pseuds/ilysehuns
Summary: Byun Baekhyun has never been face to face with a cat before, let alone live next door to one. Maybe cats aren't as bad as he once thought?





	It's Raining Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've never written or posted a fic before so here goes! i hope u enjoy, it's super soft n fluffy, don't melt too much  
> thanks to lise for the prompt idea and thanks to my cute lil cheerleaders nia, molly & kam for egging me on and loving it! <3  
> the title is a british idiom as well... i hope that doesn't cause too much confusion!

Baekhyun awoke suddenly, disorientated and disgruntled, when the car he fell asleep in lurched to a stop. 

“Come on! We’re here!” said his owner, Chanyeol, excitedly. 

A heap of energy hit Baekhyun like a truck. They were here! He bounced up, grasping the car door handle to let himself out but was so excited he couldn’t concentrate on getting it open, his dark brown eyes were fixed on the towering apartment block that they had parked next to. It rose so high that it blocked out the sun and the top floors were only framed by a blanket of baby blue with white pillows of marshmallow dotted around it. Baekhyun jumped and his attention snapped to the form in front of him when Chanyeol knocked on the glass of the car window and Baekhyun’s beige ears shot up. Chanyeol chuckled softly, no malice or mockery in his face. Baekhyun could sense he was itching to go up and see their new apartment just as much as his pup was and Baekhyun was even more excited because it meant he and Chanyeol could finally live together, out of his owner’s parents house. He took a long sniff in content. 

Once Baekhyun had let himself out the cramped car and had stretched off his limbs, shaking his fluffy tail and sniffing again at the outdoor air, Chanyeol handed him a box and told him to take it to the new apartment as he waited for the moving van. Baekhyun yipped happily, Chanyeol’s long fingers getting lost in Baekhyun’s scruffy mop of hazel hair for a second before the puppy was walking as fast as he could to the stairs to finally see their new home.  
The block was nice, Baekhyun thought as he climbed the stairs. Not high end with glass panels and a penthouse, like he'd seen in the movies Chanyeol liked to watch but not terrible either. The walls were an off white, probably due to the age old coat of paint that Baekhyun supposed was a pure white at one point. His nose told him that it was relatively clean and not filled very many residents because he couldn’t smell that many different human scents. There was a nice breeze of cooking bacon from the second floor and he also caught the sweet scent of lavender from someone's balcony. Scrunching his nose, he smelled the box he was carrying as he walked and took in the slightly mouldy paper smell and deduced he was carrying a few old books. He continued up until he could smell something odd… Something musky, animal-like and- 

Baekhyun looked up and froze. He had been too invested on wondering what the odd smell was to realise that someone was walking towards him, going down the stairs. Baekhyun stared, eyes widening slightly and ears drooping. Before him stood a man of the same height as Baekhyun, probably a little shorter if they were stood on equal levels. He had chocolate brown hair that drifted in front of his eyes from the sides of his face but left his forehead clear. His skin was pale and his eyes flicked up at the ends. There was something different about him though… Something not quite human, not just the smell. And then it hit him. The most important feature he just noticed, were the pair of black triangular shaped ears that stood to attention on top of the man’s head. Or you could argue that the tail that was now hanging low by the man’s leg was important too. A cat. A fucking cat. 

Said cat also froze on the stairwell when he saw Baekhyun and stared at his own ears and tail, significantly lighter in colour. The cat seemed to take quick notice of how the pup began to cave in on himself as soon as he laid his gaze on the cat, ears plastered to his head and tail between his legs. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He’d never come face to face with an actual real life cat before.  
And so, Baekhyun did whatever he could think to do in that moment, he dropped the box and legged it. 

“CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!” the pup barked as he sprinted out by the entrance to the building. 

His owner was talking to another man, that had raven black hair, was kind of slim and a little shorter than Chanyeol. Chanyeol continued to talk to the man until Baekhyun ceased his running to barrel into his side and knock him flying. 

“Baek! What are you doing?” he exclaimed from his newly found position on the concrete with a shuddering puppy on his chest. 

Baekhyun didn't move, he just nuzzled into Chanyeol’s jumper that was big and soft, just like him. He shuddered again when he realised it smelt like home. A home without cats. He was only moving when Chanyeol attempted to sit up and shoved the puppy off him. 

“Baek, what's wrong?” 

Baekhyun looked up at him, nibbling his bottom lip, then at the black haired man who just stood watching all this happen and then back to Chanyeol. He closed his eyes briefly, took a breath in and- 

“There was a cat! An actual real life cat! With ears! And probably claws too! He looked like he wanted to kill me! I don't want to die, Chanyeol! I bet he’s planning it right now!”

Chanyeol groaned and rubbed his face. He looked over to the observing man who finally spoke. 

“So I take it he's not experienced with cats?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a Baekhyun who leapt to his feet, ready for action. 

“No, I’m damn not! Cats? You think I’d choose to live in the same place as a cat? Cats are evil! They hate dogs!” He had bounded up to the stranger and was now holding onto the man’s folded arms, big puppy eyes staring up at him as he continued to ramble. 

“Baek! Calm down!” hissed Chanyeol from behind him, as he brushed himself off after standing up. “Yixing, I’m sorry, I should've told him beforehand.” 

The man, Yixing, laughed and shook his head, unfolding his arms to pet Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun seemed to calm down a little as he closed his eyes in pleasure. He decided he liked Yixing. 

“Kyungsoo won't be happy though, you do realise that? Does he know a puppy is moving in next door?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open. Was the cat’s name Kyungsoo? 

“Next door?” he yelped.

Chanyeol nodded, opening his arms in invitation for his puppy. Baekhyun hesitated but sauntered over anyway. This was his dream, right? To live on his own with Chanyeol and have fun with him, not having to worry about Chanyeol’s own parents shouting at him for getting the sofa muddy or scolding him for not acting human enough. A cat next door would be an alright compromise, he reckoned, but it didn't mean he wanted to do it. He whined against Chanyeol’s jumper as his owner hugged him. Yixing laughed again as Chanyeol sighed. 

“You’ll be fine,” whispered Chanyeol into Baekhyun’s ear that was resting against his chin. Baekhyun nodded in response. 

The moment of peace was soon interrupted by a small figure wandering up behind them. 

“Well, well, well. Park Chanyeol. You’re finally here.”

Chanyeol let Baekhyun go to look at who spoke. 

“Kyungsoo!” he said in greeting as they collided for an awkward hug because Chanyeol was at least a head taller than Kyungsoo. He might even be smaller than Baekhyun, but Baekhyun already felt much tinier than him, just by the way he spoke. 

The hug ended and the two men spoke as if they were old friends. Baekhyun hung back, not wanting to annoy Chanyeol even more than he already had. A hand returned to his hair, catching just the right spot behind his right ear and Baekhyun had to fight not to melt right there. He quietly registered Yixing’s laugh again, tinkling in his ears. He decided he liked Yixing very much. Why couldn't he be their neighbour? Baekhyun could get used to cuddles and pets like this on a regular basis. He wasn't going to get this sort of treatment from a cat. 

“You better watch out for Chanyeol in, hm, I’m not sure… 5 seconds?” mumbled Yixing, holding his breath in anticipation. Baekhyun was just about to reply before he heard: 

“IS THAT A FUCKING DOG?” 

Baekhyun looked up hesitantly, shame burning his face into a deep pink. His eyes locked with those of Kyungsoo’s a few paces ahead of him, but Kyungsoo broke eye contact to inspect his dog-like appendages. Yixing’s hand returned to his hair, but Baekhyun wasn't even paying attention because Kyungsoo’s face soon become a deeper shade of pink than his own as he looked from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and then back to Chanyeol. He opened and then closed his mouth in a rather goldfish like fashion, closed his eyes and blew a breath out of his nose that looked a lot like steam in the chilly air. 

“I was going to tell you?” Chanyeol sounded like he wanted to add an edge of confidence to his tone but that ultimately failed when it came out more like a question than a statement.  
Kyungsoo finally opened his large eyes that seemed to stare right through Chanyeol. Baekhyun was sure he was gritting his teeth too, behind those plump lips. 

“Park Chanyeol, when did you think of just dropping into conversation that you, a dog owner,” he gestured to Baekhyun, who stood with his head down and ears plastered to his skull again. “And I, a cat owner, would be living next door to each other?” 

Baekhyun took in a breath of realisation. The cat was Kyungsoo’s. And he really would be living next to a feline. He fought to keep a whine in his throat. 

“I was going to tell you, I swear! I just got caught up in things and forgot!” Chanyeol attempted to defend himself, but Baekhyun knew his new neighbour still wasn't happy. He supposed it was quite expected, because he, a puppy, was not very happy that he was living next to a cat, so the cat would probably feel the same about him. Baekhyun quickly decided that he wouldn't hate the cat for that and he wouldn't hate the cat for holding a teeny grudge because he did just abandon the box, right in front of- 

“The box!” Baekhyun squeaked and immediately covered his mouth. There came Yixing’s laugh again and Chanyeol turned, scratching his nose. 

“What?” he and Kyungsoo said in unision. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks heated even more under the attention of the three men. 

“I… left the box… with the cat.”

In came Chanyeol rubbing his face again, trying to lessen the effects of stress on his head probably and paired with Yixing’s giggle but Kyungsoo still didn’t look happy. Baekhyun fiddled with his hands as he waited for someone to say something, either to tell him off or worse, tell him to go and get it. What had even happened to the cat after he sprinted off? Baekhyun felt like mimicking Chanyeol’s ‘I’m Stressed’ action so he could think. That was before Kyungsoo finally spoke up. 

“Why don’t you all come up with the boxes and I’ll go get your box from my cat?” it came out as a low grumble, not inviting at all but Baekhyun assumed this was the most inviting Kyungsoo had ever been by the reaction of the other two men in the vicinity. 

“Good idea!” Chanyeol yelled and both him and Yixing rushed forward, darting into the apartment building, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun standing awkwardly outside. 

“I-- Uh, sorry, I’m not really much of a dog person,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking away from Baekhyun’s gaze. 

Baekhyun grinned. Whilst he was still intimidated by him, it wouldn’t stop him from attempting to warm up to the self proclaimed cat lover. He'd just have to be wary of the cat. 

Baekhyun decided to scurry after Chanyeol and Yixing, but pausing on the stairs to check Kyungsoo was following behind. He saw the little man appear around the corner and Baekhyun darted upwards, sniffing wildly to try and sense any feline smells. There was a faint tingle in his nostrils as he reached their floor, like there was a cat nearby, which there obviously was if he was going to be living next door to one. Baekhyun tread carefully from this point on, not really wanting to bump into the cat again, but he should probably get the box back. He huffed. He would surely have to get over this fear. Seeing each other would be inevitable and it would be better if they could at least talk to each other and much more convenient if they didn't run away at every opportunity either. Well, Baekhyun was thinking for the cat there. He didn't even move, Baekhyun was the one who chickened out and ran. Maybe the cat would take advantage of his fear. Cats probably did things like that, or so he'd been told. He felt a bit foolish now. The cat might've laughed after he dropped the box and ran, not thinking he was funny either. Probably because he thought Baekhyun was stupid. His head drooped a little. He really felt embarrassed. 

“Baek! Come look at this place!” called Chanyeol from inside the apartment. 

Baekhyun inspected the floor. It was the same off white as in the entranceway. There were two grey doors next to each other in the middle of the corridor once you stepped off the stairs, both currently open. One of them had big, brown boxes outside though so Baekhyun opted to step into that one. That apartment was definitely theirs, with newly painted walls and Chanyeol stood in the living room, in front of the new white sofa which was situated in front of the double doors that lead out onto the balcony. Baekhyun scrunched his nose. It was nice, but there was a lot of white. Chanyeol had already explained that that won’t be staying for long though, so Baekhyun elected to stay mute about it for the time being. At that moment, Chanyeol turned around to him. 

“Yixing’s helping me move boxes, can you get the one from Kyungsoo’s please?”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at his owner. He knew full well that the “please” added onto the end would make him cave and do it. He grumbled. 

“Come on, Baek, you dropped it!” Chanyeol said as he walked into the room where Yixing was. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

He had to do it. He knew that. And plus, Chanyeol would want him to be on good terms with the feline because otherwise it would cause issues, not just issues between Baekhyun and the cat, but issues between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo which would then cause issues between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, so essentially, a whole cocktail of bad. He understood why he had to, but again, it didn’t mean he wanted to. He whined as he trudged to retrieve the box.

 

The other door was also open, but there were far less boxes outside, showing that the apartment was already lived in. The door was the same light grey and it looked like it had been newly painted, just like their door as well. Baekhyun thought it still best to knock, even though he had already become acquainted with the owner of the cat and the apartment. When no answer came, the puppy poke his head in. 

“Hello?” 

Suddenly, there was a smash and Baekhyun jumped out of his skin. Kyungsoo’s head appeared over the kitchen counter, dark eyes burning a hole through the pup’s skull. He lifted his arms until he dropped pieces of a broken plate on the marble surface. Baekhyun cringed. 

“I’m sorry, I did knock!” he yipped, but to no avail. Kyungsoo just sighed and grumbled. 

“I think I saw your box down the hall, pick it up and go back to Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s ears dropped and his tail hung between his legs. It might not have meant to be as harsh as it sounded, but it hurt a little. He knew that he wasn’t the best behaved but he tried, for Chanyeol. And he did knock… Another whine was pushed to back of his throat. Get the box and leave, he thought. He edged out the room, keeping his eyes off Kyungsoo but he could feel the stone cold stare that bore into his back, which caused his tail to wrap around his leg protectively. Baekhyun nodded to himself. Get the box and leave. 

Down the corridor was a set of doors, two on the left, one on the right and then one directly at the end of the hall. Baekhyun let his shoulders sag. There was no sign of the box that Kyungsoo had said was here and there were too many doors than Baekhyun wanted to go into to find it. Alarm bells were at the ready in the back of his mind as well due to there also being no sign of the cat. A sigh left his lips and the pup quickly made the decision to try the second door on the left. It was left slightly ajar, in contrast to all the others in the same area so he tiptoed toward it. He didn’t knock this time because as soon as he pushed the door to open it, his long lost box was fully in view! All thoughts left his head and he bounded towards it, open arms and tail wagging. 

That was until he stepped on something and fell flat on his face, body crumbling beneath him to land on the soft, cream carpet. It would’ve been fine and easily recovered from if there wasn’t an almighty screech from the bed the dog had just fallen next to. In a flash, the duvet covered in little red fish rose, dropped and all colour drained from Baekhyun’s face as he looked up at the cat above him. He’d just stepped on his fucking tail. Shit. 

The cat hissed loudly, baring teeth and whipping his black tail around so the pup could see how the fur stood up, like needles, in warning. There were thumping footsteps from down the hall and Kyungsoo flew into the room, slamming the door, causing both hybrids to jump out of their skin a second time. 

“What happened now?” the cat owner huffed. Baekhyun concluded he didn't run much, but then again, cats didn't really need a lot of exercise. 

The cat was still baring his teeth at the pup after getting over the shock of Kyungsoo running into the room. Baekhyun just stared at him, tail very still and a whimper escaped his throat. The cat glared. 

Kyungsoo sighed and walked over to him, holding his hand out so the cat knew he was safe and wasn't going to hurt him. The man’s fingers sifted through the chocolate brown hair atop the feline’s head and the glare melted instantly, his tail going lax as well. 

“‘Soooooooooo,” the cat whined. “He stepped on my taaaaaiiiiil,”

Baekhyun’s face heated up, which is becoming a normal reaction to things now and he didn't like that one bit. He felt vulnerable and teased. A low growl bubbled in his chest and both pairs of eyes snapped back to him when they heard it. He let it get louder. 

“I didn't mean to. I’m here to get my box and go.” 

Kyungsoo and the cat’s eyebrows furrowed at the same, which would've been charming if it were in different circumstances. Baekhyun rose, eyes trained on them and theirs on him as he brushed himself off and went to grab the box. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said and the cat looked up at him. “At least get acquainted with each other first, hm? I'm sure Chanyeol won't be happy if you two hate each other and I can't say I will be either.” 

Baekhyun just looked from him to the cat and waited. New plan: get acquainted and go. He was not in a good mood now, so his tail just stayed put beside his leg and his ears were just as floppy as usual, his attempt at staying neutral yet guarded. Baekhyun always thought he was a natural at acting anyway. 

Kyungsoo finally broke the silence that had settled and said: “Okay, so this is Jongdae, my bengal cat,” The cat, Jongdae, bowed his head briefly in the direction of the dog, but kept his eyes on his owner. “Jongdae, this is Baekhyun. He’s Chanyeol’s puppy who will be living next door.” 

The cat bristled and Baekhyun returned it because he wanted to make it clear they both were unhappy about this surprise arrangement. Cats were more known for having a moody streak in their nature, sure, but Baekhyun would be right to give him a run for his money right now. The silence continued after the brief introduction until Kyungsoo jabbed Jongdae’s side and the cat jumped again. It seemed to be a prompt for the puppy as well as that stare began eating his brain out with every second it burned into his features. Baekhyun folded his arms. 

“Hi Jongdae,” Baekhyun offered, looking away. Jongdae still wasn't looking at him either apparently because there was a small hiss as he received a pinch to the ear for not saying hello back. 

“H-Hello, Baekhyun,” the cat grumbled, face going a pastel scarlet. The puppy fought his celebratory dance down inside him. He made Jongdae, the cat, blush. But then again, that victory was probably cancelled out because Baekhyun had dropped a box in front of Jongdae, caused his owner to smash a plate and then stepped on his tail all in around half an hour. Yikes. 

Baekhyun's attention was brought back to the room as a hushed whine came from the cat on the bed as Kyungsoo’s fingers left his hair, where he had been petting him. Jongdae’s face heated even more, like 100 degrees more, in embarrassment of whining like that in front of the puppy. Baekhyun grinned. Kyungsoo opted for a simple roll of the eyes. 

“I’m going to help Chanyeol,” he said, turning to leave. He looked at both Baekhyun and Jongdae and sighed. 

“Don't kill each other. And don't break my cat.” 

And with that, the owner left, door clicking shut behind him. Jongdae still hadn't looked at Baekhyun but the puppy liked that because he felt like he had a bit of power over him now. But he was still annoyed, he promised himself he'd keep that feeling so Chanyeol would know how he felt about the whole thing later. Guilt seeped through him for a split second but he reminded himself that he had a right to feel this way. Cats and dogs were natural born enemies, how would this ever work? Jongdae was apparently thinking the same thing. 

“Take your box then,” he meowed, eyes finally meeting Baekhyun’s. They were really cat-like now Baekhyun had a chance to actually look. Even the shadows underneath the flick of his outer corner had a feline quality to them. Actually kind of pretty… Baekhyun scrunched his nose. No way would he start thinking nice things about this cat. He was a cat. End of. Words of “Chanyeol won't be very happy” and “neither will I” flashed in his head then. They had to be civil at least. The puppy huffed. For his Yeolie. He could do this. 

“Okay, so,” he began, taking a step toward Jongdae. “You heard what Kyungsoo said, we need to be chill with each other ‘cause otherwise it's going to backfire and a whole load of problems are going to appear, yeah?” He paused for a millisecond, making sure Jongdae was listening and he looked like he was, duvet pulled up to cover himself and half his face so only those cat-like orbs, his hair and his ears were visible. His gaze was fixed on Baekhyun though. The puppy nodded to himself reassuringly. 

“And I know that there's this whole ‘cat vs dog’ thing, where we’re like natural born enemies or something along those lines but--” 

“Wait! You think that's real?” interrupted the cat, dropping the duvet so Baekhyun could see his yellow and black striped sweater, paired with a light blue t-shirt over the top. 

“Um, yes?” replied the puppy, leaning his head to the side. 

Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun took it as a threat immediately and jumped backwards, arms flailing all over the place. 

“YAH!” he barked at the cat. Jongdae’s laugh grew louder and he flopped onto the bed, smacking the mattress with his hand. Clawed hand, Baekhyun reminded himself. He just stood, hands at the ready, in case of attack, but all Jongdae was doing was laughing. Wait, why was he even laughing? Was this funny? Had Baekhyun got something wrong? 

“What's so funny?” he yelped, ears drooping. 

Jongdae finally calmed down, wiping his eyes he was laughing so hard. He hummed slightly, a cute little sound and he smiled at the puppy, eyes becoming even more cat-like as they almost closed into the smile. 

“Have you ever been around cats before?” the cat questioned. 

Baekhyun shook his head, still over the other side of the room. He still wasn’t going to trust him. Maybe this was a ploy to gain his trust and then use it? The puppy sniffed. He’d been watching too many dramas with Chanyeol. 

Jongdae patted the bed next to him, moving the duvet so there was a free space for Baekhyun to sit down. He didn’t move, eyes frozen on the spot. He caught the sharp rise and fall of Jongdae’s shoulders as he huffed. 

“I’m not going to attack, claw or bite you. Now, sit,” he said, patting the bed again. 

Baekhyun grumbled. Being told what to do by a cat wasn’t the nicest of feelings but Jongdae didn’t actually seem any bit threatening in this moment. And he’d also told Baekhyun to sit, so sit he will. He edged closer to the bed until his own hand found the spot and he let himself sink into it. 

The mattress was a dream to sit on and the puppy wondered how amazing it would feel to nap on it. It felt like a marshmallow cloud, so comfy. He sighed contentedly, some tension easing off his shoulders. Until Jongdae spoke again. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

He had his head cocked to the side, eyes searching Baekhyun’s features for any sign of distaste. Thankfully, he didn’t have anything to show because, yeah, the bed was really nice and Jongdae was being quite kind. No complaints here then. Baekhyun nodded. 

Jongdae shuffled forward slightly, getting closer to the puppy. His dark eyes were fixed on the hybrid in front of him, like he was watching so carefully for any discomfort. He held his hand out slowly but just as he was about to reach Baekhyun’s head, he paused. 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

Finally, his fingers tangled themselves with Baekhyun’s caramel locks. The puppy let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and closed his eyes. The cat’s touch was surprisingly pleasant and not as sharp as he was expecting. Jongdae was actually good at this, probably coming from being petted himself, but he knew the right pressure to add and he drew his nails around where Baekhyun’s ears met his head, clearly knowing some key soft spots too. 

“Good boy,” the cat mewled. 

Baekhyun almost melted on the spot. He couldn’t believe that his view of cats had changed by a singular one in the space of, what, 10 minutes? He was sure Chanyeol would be happy though and that meant Baekhyun was happy too. Suddenly living next door to a cat, more specifically Jongdae, seemed like a good idea. He had someone he could spend time with when Chanyeol was at work and he probably wouldn’t even mind if Jongdae wanted to spend time with him when Kyungsoo wasn’t around. This all was too good to be true. Baekhyun was enjoying Jongdae’s pets so much he didn’t realise that his tail was wagging or that Jongdae’s own tail was also going a bit nuts, escaping the duvet the cat was still wrapped in. Baekhyun yipped happily, locking eye contact his petter. He decided he should return the affection and he threw himself at Jongdae a bit too enthusiastically as he yelled “AH!” when he tumbled over into the mattress with a puppy on top of him. Baekhyun shot an apologetic look at the hybrid now beneath him but continued with his mission. He let Jongdae keep the quilt around him, Baekhyun wasn’t sure that was a boundary that was worth the risk being broken just yet, so he shifted his weight and flopped to the side of Jongdae and rustled up to his side, leaning on his shoulder. Once he was sure the cat was okay with this and wasn’t going to move, he sifted his own slender fingers through the chocolate brown hair on Jongdae’s head. Baekhyun could feel the tense muscles in the cat’s back and shoulders relax a bit and he laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest that was pressed to Jongdae’s right arm. 

“Are you okay?” the puppy queried, tone soft so he didn’t end up yelling in the other’s ear. 

He received a nod in response and then Jongdae shifted his weight just like Baekhyun did so he was facing away from him. Baekhyun chuckled again when he realised they were borderline spooning. It was a perfect spot really. From the position of the bed in the room, you could see everything, the white desk next to it, the brown box that was still on the floor, the wardrobe next to the closed door and the round, crimson rug in the middle of the room. The window was just to the left of the bed, above said desk and the red curtains were parted so it let the sunshine in beautifully and the rays hit the bed where both hybrids had flopped. Jongdae sighed through his nose as Baekhyun scratched closer to his forehead. He snuggled down into the pillows, of which there were enough to amount to a mountain. 

“Good boy,” Baekhyun barked, giggling when Jongdae let his tail hit the puppy in the face playfully. 

“Shh, nap with me,” the cat meowed.

The puppy couldn’t argue with that. It was a perfect area after all. 

“Okay.” 

 

-

 

Chanyeol was wiping the sweat from his forehead as he emerged from under what would be his puppy’s new bed. It was almost finished, just needing the mattress to be applied to the bare slats and then the duvet and such. Chanyeol nodded in triumph, not bad for a first attempt at assembling a bed. He wanted to show off but Kyungsoo had brushed him off because he was glaring at the instructions of the chest of drawers in frustration and Yixing had passed out on the sofa in the living room, due to exhaustion of carrying all the boxes up the stairs. Last resort, find Baekhyun. Where was he anyway? 

“Hey, ‘Soo, have you seen Baekhyun anywhere?”

The younger looked up from the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder as nonchalantly as he could appear. He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, he’s in Jongdae’s bedroom. I told them to make friends after Baek stepped on his tail.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but laughed. That dog. What was he going to do with him? 

“Actually, it’s a bit weird they haven’t come back. Let’s check on them?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question and Chanyeol nodded in response. He skipped out of the room and into the other apartment. 

“Baek?” he called as he stuck his head around the door. 

No response. 

“The bedroom,” Kyungsoo said from behind him, making the taller man jump out of his skin. It’s almost as if he had stepped on Chanyeol’s tail, if he had one that is. 

Both men walked forward and into the second door on the left of the hallway.  
“Baek?” called Chanyeol again and he yelped when Kyungsoo elbowed his side, pointing to the other side of the room. 

Chanyeol followed his gaze to the bed, where he saw his puppy and Jongdae snuggled close to each other, sound asleep. Baekhyun’s hand was lost in the cat’s hair and Jongdae’s tail was coiled around the same arm. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. He turned to Kyungsoo. 

“I guess they made up then?” 

Kyungsoo looked up at the puppy owner, a smile contorting his own features, baring his gums. Chanyeol put his hand on the smaller’s shoulder. 

“We better leave them to it.”

Their eyes went to the bed again and they both laughed. At least this made moving in a lot easier. Chanyeol was also pretty happy he wouldn’t have to spend ages licking Kyungsoo’s ass because he forgot to tell him Baekhyun was moving in. 

As they were shuffling out the room, the puppy lifted his head to briefly meet the eyes of Chanyeol. His owner saluted him, in thanks, whilst grinning and left. The door clicked shut again. 

Baekhyun let his head drop, brushing his nose on Jongdae’s shoulder and waited for sleep to claim him again. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts & comments welcome!! i hope it wasn't too bad sfdsfdsg  
> follow me on twitter @iIyseunghyun  
> or on tumblr @sehcns


End file.
